Grounded
by Luxzeh
Summary: Duncan's stuck in his room, which isn't awesome as it seems. So out of pure of boredom he looks up his name and ends up on Fanfiction! What's his reaction? The outcome? Two-shot. OLD
1. Lemons!

**School starts next week. Eww.**

**This takes place after Dunc gets voted off. Like three days after.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TDI/TDA, don't wanna own TDWT :/**

**~XxX~**

Duncan's POV~

Bullshit.

That was all I could think as I laid on my rooms expensive bed.

Im actually_ grounded_. That's right, I'm _grounded _while at this fancy loser resort. But a kicking one at that.

Chef threw me into my room and put a lock on the outside of my door and said I couldn't come out 'till Friday.

Man, if Chef got this pissed for me getting into a paintball fight near the pool, the think what he would of done all those other times... He'd be eternally red.

Geoff, DJ, Tyler, Trent, and me just started a paintball fight here-started non-other then by me-then Chef freaked, but it was still epic. I got locked in my room and they get stuck cleaning up.

So I guess that this punishment wasn't so bad. I get a sweet resort room; that has a plasma, kitchen with a fully-stocked fridge, and huge bathroom(like I really need it, but I'm not complaining). Not to mention other things like an expensive stereo, computer with high-speed Internet, and room service. Even though I probably won't be able to use room service, I've got everything else that's enough to occupy me for two days.

I smirked, _yup what a punishment, I've learned my lesson_.

"I guess I'll just get a little more cozy" I said sitting up and flipping on the T.V.

"_Looks like Heather's Karma finally caught up with her! On last Total Drama.._." Click

"_I dare you to watch Total Drama! Last time the three re-..._" Click

"_Shaved her head, eh. Right before she w-..._" Click

"_That's right Blaineley! She licked his arm-..._"

"Isn't that the first channel?..." I said my mood dropping. _Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._ "You've got to be kidding me" I said as I turned the T.V. off,"This only has _three_ flipping channels?" I dropped the remote, "That always show this show or talk shows about _this_ show." I grumbled. What a waste of a good T.V...

Maybe I should check out the fridge... I smirked, this food should be as great as the buffet in the lobby.

I stretched, then got up and walked over to the little kitchen. Yawning I opened the fridge, my smirk fell off my face. This expensive, fancy fridge that can give you blue water only had one soda- that's diet, two yogurt's, cheese, and some carrots. Still frowning I turned to the cabinet next to the fridge, I opened it, doubting anything 'wow'able is in there. It only held two bags of chips, a bag of chips, a loaf of bread, and a box of cookies. They're both lame, but the cabinet is better.

Well, maybe I thought too soon when I thought that this would be a fast and easy punishment.

Hmm... I'll try out the stereo I guess.

Leaving the kitchen I strolled to the stereo. I switched it on.

"_Now it's just Gwen in Owen left in_._._." Click. Is it just me or was that that one chicks voice from that one channel?...

"_I noticed it too, eh! Both their names end in 'wen', but who will 'win', eh?" _I shut off the stereo. .Sucks.

I swear, if the computer is blocked and only allows three sites, I'm jumping out the window, and I'm on the ninth floor!

Trudging over to the computer, I felt sour since Chris teased me with this awesome room and limited things.

I turned on the computer then went to get a bag of chips to munch on, I shouldn't be totally _miserable_.

When I got back it was on the home screen, which of course had the TDI back round. Sitting down I clicked on the blue 'E'. I threw a couple chips in my mouth as it loaded.

It went to a Yahoo homepage. Maybe it won't be freakishly limited...

So I checked on my e-mails and all that. 95% of it was fan-friend requests, which I didn't feel like dealing with so I logged back out.

Hmm. What to do what to do? I Wonder what'll come up if I type in my name into Google?

So I went to Google and typed in my name, with TDI behind it.

Well isn't THIS interesting. Not. Most of it just looked like fan junk. Right when I was going to click off a name combo caught my eye.

'Duncan/Heather'

Huh, how weird. It's from FanFiction, I guess I'll check it out.

The site toke me to a page filled with stories about me and Heather. I scowled at that. So I started messing around with the controls.

'Duncan/Bridgette' Weird... And Geoff would kill me. 'Duncan/Izzy' Oh God no. 'Duncan/Katie' Where did these people get _that_ idea? 'Duncan/Gwen' No way, we aren't anything.

'Duncan/Justin' Gross! Just gross and wrong, dude! 'Duncan/Noah' Sick 'Duncan/Harold' I have be mentally disturbed.

Getting ready to leave this crazy site, I noticed that I can make me with Courtney... Hmm...

I went to the D/C section, I wonder what 'lemons' mean.

~XxX~

No ones POV~

"Isn't it Sunday?" Geoff asked Bridgette, she nodded, "Then where's Duncan?" he said scratching the back of his neck. She shrugged.

"Hey Courtney!" Bridgette called to her friend who was on a chair near the pool, "Do you know where Duncan is?" She shook her head.

"Couldn't he come out Friday?..." Geoff asked looking up at the hotel.

"Should we get Chef?..." she said back unsurely. Geoff nodded then got up out of the hot tub. "Wanna come Court?"

"Sure, why not? Besides.. This magazine has gotten boring..." she said throwing it to the ground and then getting up to join them.

It didn't take them long to find Chef near the beach grilling. Once they told him about Duncan he scoffed.

"I unlocked his door on schedule, if he wants to come out that's up to him." he said flipping his hamburger.

"Could you get him, dude. I think something might be up..." Geoff said, "It's waaaay too at peace" he said pointing towards the quiet hotel.

Chef started grumbling something about 'having to do everything' then put his burger on the plate sitting there. Then headed towards the hotel, grabbing his keys on the way.

"Should we follo-?" Courtney and Geoff both nodded, "Okay." So we followed him.

Needless to say the elevator ride to the ninth floor was awkward, especially since it had chessy elevator music. The three teens were relieved when the door opened to the floor which had a couple rooms.

Chef walked to Duncan's door, still grumbling, then opened it with his master key. We waited in front of the elevator unsure of what to really do.

"_NO_! You don't understand! There are lemons! So many lemons... Dude!" We heard Duncan shouting. We all looked at each other as if saying 'What the heck?' and 'What is he talking about?'. Chef scoffed.

In a minute Chef came out dragging Duncan, who looked like he's been up for four-straight days staring at a computer screen, his eyes were insanely wide and he had an insane smirk.

Chef took him to an elevator, "I'm just gonna take him to a nurse, his eyes shouldn't be like this." We nodded. Duncan fell asleep.

Bridgette and Geoff followed Chef into the elevator while Courtney stayed where she was. "I'm going to see what he was talking about..." she said as she walked into his room.

**~XxX~**

**Oooh shes gonna see~ Lol**

**I love TDI and I miss those days. TDA is okay... But Courtney wasn't the same. I don't like TDWT they messed up D/C.**

**Pwease review, it's so easy.**

**blackstaar~**


	2. Conclusion

**Hello! :)**

**Why is it that during the day my mind is blank, but now at 1 a.m., I have a million ideas? Lol.**

**Reviewers, thank you so much! That seems like so much for me, I mean, 15 for one chap thing? Sweet.**

**I wasn't exactly sure if I should do Courtney's reaction, but now I will because u all were awesome :) hehe, my happy hour is sleepy hour.**

**In case if you weren't sure. Lemon/Lemons: Means the story has xes_ (read backwards)_ and is, or should be rated M. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series, shocker.**

**~XxX~**

Monday-

Courtney's POV~

"Is everything all right Courtney?" Bridgette asked noticing feeling the anger coming off of me.

"Peachy." I said crossing my arms, she raised a brow, "Ugh, when does Duncan come out? I need to talk to him." I said flatly while taping my foot.

"By 'talk' she probably means..." Geoff started whispering to Bridgette, but stopped under my killer glare, "Uh... He should be out any minute.." he said awkwardly, trying to cover himself up.

That little bastard is so going to get it when I see him. He was freaking reading se-_'lemons' _about us. I have no clue where the heck people got the name for it, but that's what the site called it. I quivered. I wonder what pineapple might mean?

"Haha... Yeah." Bridgette said trying to get rid of the silence, she scratched of her neck nervously.

Maybe if I act all calm and nonchalant, he won't suspect anything and then I can lash out on him and he'll surely learn his lesson. And there is_ no _way he can get out of this. So I took a deep breath and calmed myself. For _now_.

"-Are you clear, boy?" Chef's voice became heard as the door was opened from the infirmary. Duncan strutted out; not looking like dead-man he was going to be.

"Yeah, whatever..." he said lazily rolling his eyes.

"What did you say, boy?" Chef's enraged head popped out behind the door. He was wearing his nurse hat. Which meant he was wearing his slutty _girl_ nurse outfit. I shuddered. _Eww_.

"Nothing" Duncan said with a smirk. I want to beat him up right now, so bad, but that'll ruin it.

"That's what I thought..." he said going back in.

"Sup' dude?" Geoff said fist-bumping his friend.

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, "Not much, just got a major headache from Grand Nagger Chef." he said scowling.

I scoffed unintentionally. He looked at me raising half of his unibrow.

I wasn't exactly glaring at him, but I was giving him the look you'd give someone you know who stole food you just made, for yourself.

We looked at each other for a while until Bridgette coughed, "Geoff! Weren't you supposed to help DJ with that... Thing?..." she said smiling nervously.

"Uh... Wha-" he said confused. So clueless.

"Yeah! Why don't I help you!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and led him away. It was just me and the ogre now. Perfect.

Duncan looked like he was trying to decipher my behavior, but he let it go. "What's up with you?" he said, then added, "Couldn't wait to see me?"

"Sure" I said looking away, I just have to wait for the perfect moment. I couldn't help but smirk though.

He chuckled, "Awh. Did Princess miss me?" he said taking a step towards me.

"Hmm..." I said looking at his face again, _wait for it..._

"Oh really?" he said advancing another step. He just walked into a target range. And we were ready to fire.

I nodded shyly, then said, "What's a lemon, Duncan?" His whole body stiffened.

"Is that like a trick question or something?..." he said trailing off, he noticed my joke-free face and continued, "A lemon is a yellow fruit that gives you lemonade... Happy?"

"Ah-uh... Anything else in mind when you think of a lemon?" I said watching him carefully. He was obviously nervous but was being careful showing it.

"Nope... Why?" he said crossing his arm's and eyeing me.

"Oh... Nothing just curios.." I said twirling a lock of hair around, "It's just that you were saying something about them when you were being dragged out..."

His eye's got huge and he looked around, "Oh.. Really? Hmm. I really did get a little stir crazy? Didn't I?" He thinks he's so sneaky.

That's when I exploded.

"Damn right!" I shouted, "Crazy from reading 'Lemons' about us on a website you perv!" And with that, I kneed his balls, and stormed off with my head held high.

He got off lucky. All I did was block his computer and knee him in the kiwis. He'll have fun on Nick Jr. and some 'fun' educational websites.

That'll teach the little perv.

**~XxX~**

**Sorry if it's a tad short. It just needs an ending. **

**Cucumber~**

**{That means review!} -kidding- :] **

**~blackstaar**

**But seriously, don't forgot to cucumber. ;)**


End file.
